B. Garden
Solution This area is divided into four locations which you move between on a path. The locations will be referred to as 1, 2, 3, and 4 for the order in which you visit them along the path. #In location 2, pick up the metal rod from the seat, and the shovel and Bronze Key from inside the cabin. #In location 3, pick up the yellow coin from inside the pepper next to the plant bed, and the Silver Key from under the flowerpot. Also look at the sign, which gives the locations of three treasure chests (gold, silver, and bronze). #In location 4, take the gold key and the knife from the scales, and the Metal Detector from next to the pool. Notice the gravestone with the message "Tu fui, ego eris." The keyhole on the gravestone is a red herring; it will not be unlocked during this puzzle. #Pull out the drawer underneath the scale and collect the piece of metal. Combine this with the metal rod to make a lever. #Use the shovel to dig up the cabbages in location 4, and get the Gold Treasure Chest. Open it with the Gold Key and collect the scrap of paper. #In location 3, use the metal detector once on each of the three rows of plants in the bed (onions, tomatoes, and cucumbers). On each one, you'll find one item that contains metal. Use the knife to cut it open. You'll find 3 coins ''for a total of 4. #Use the ''shovel to dig up the soil within the V-shape of the river in location 2, and get the Bronze Treasure Chest. Open it with the Bronze Key and collect the scrap of paper. #Use the shovel to dig up the red mushroom under the large tree in location 1, and get the Silver Treasure Chest. ''Open it with the ''Silver Key and collect the scrap of paper. #Combine all three scaps of paper and you'll get a sheet of paper showing a code based on rows of three circles, read from top to bottom. #Use the lever on the butterfly-shaped hole at location 1, but don't turn it yet. #Move to location 2 and enter the code from the paper on the three buttons (left, right, right, left, middle, middle, right). The waterfall will turn off, revealing a panel behind it. #Go to the scales in location 4 and click on them to start a subgame. #*The aim of this subgame is to identify the weights of the four coins by comparing them against each other. You have five weighings before the scale starts to shake and you are forced to stop. If this happens 4 times, Clover and Alice will take over and the puzzle will be forced into easy mode. However, the weights of the coins never change even if the shaker activates, so in fact you have 20 weighings, making this puzzle trivial. #Go to the panel behind the waterfall in location 2 and insert the four coins in the order of their weight - from left to right, red, then white, then yellow, then green. #Go to location 1 and turn the lever to switch the garden to night. Move to location 2 and examine the river to see the coloured stars that have appeared in it. You can move to each individual star and examine it if you wish, and Sigma will count the number of stars he's found, but there's no need since you are shown them all by the opening animation. #Go back to location 1 and turn the level again to turn the lights back on (you can't see anything other than the stars at night). Open the panel behind the waterfall to reveal a panel with coloured stars. Touch the stars in the order they appear in the river: purple, blue, yellow, green, red. The escape password wil appear. #For the file password, touch the stars again, but this time in order of size. ''Red, blue, yellow, purple, green. The file password will appear. #Open the safe with both passwords and get the file, the map, the card keys, a time loop map, a note saying "IG = Immunoglobin", and the key. #Use the key to open the door and leave. You found it! Files '''Ice-9' : Ice-9 is a special form of water with a melting point of 36 degrees Celsius. In other words, it freezes at room temperature. The idea of Ice-9 was originally put forth by the American science fiction author Kurt Vonnegut. His version of Ice-9 has a melting point of 45.8 degrees Celsius. There is a rumor that says all the water in Alice's body is actually Ice-9. Who knows whether it's true or not, but if it is then she has to always keep her body temperature above 36 degrees Celsius. H''' : This refers to Gentarou Hongou. He was one of the characters who appeared in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. He was the person who supervised the kidnapping of the children who participated in the Nonary Game in 2018. He is the CEO of Cradle Pharmaceutical, and a devoted follower of Free the Soul. '''Morphogenetic field theory : This theory holds that there is a sort of "field" where the forms, structures, patterns, etc, of everything in reality are "stored." This includes abstract things, like language, song, thoughts, inspiration, culture, customs, and ideas. Any information contained, transmitted, or created by matter is held in the morphogenetic field. : In the Zero Escape series, people who can communicate by accessing this field are known as espers. If morphogenetic field theory is true, however, then it would mean that, in a sense, all humans are espers of a sort. Immunoglobulin : Immunoglobulin is an important part of the body's defense against viruses, bacteria, and other invaders. It identifies and neutralizes certain threats. The "IG Replicator" found in the lab gets its name from immunoglobulin. Integer factorization : Factorization is the process of reducing a number to a series of numbers that, when multiplied together, give the original number. When taken to its logical conclusion, this will yield a list of prime numbers. : For the purpose of factorization, 1 is not considered a prime. *Example of prime factorization* *210 = 2 x 3 x 5 x 7 *900 = 2 x 2 x 3 x 3 x 5 x 5 *107 = 107 : ❈ 2, 3, 5, 7, and 107 can only be divided by themselves or 1, which makes them primes. Tu fui, ego eris : A relatively well-known Latin phrase. It might look like it's talking about a pair of sexy toaster waffles, but it actually means something like "What you are, I was; what I am, you will be." Sometimes used as an epitaph, the implication is that the person in question was once alive, like the reader, but that the reader will some day also be dead. A little ominous, I guess. SOIS : The Special Office of Internal Security, or "SOIS," is an elite intelligence organization under the jurisdiction of the Department of Defense. They investigate potentially disruptive or dangerous elements, such as domestic or foreign terrorists, radical political splinter groups, and religious organizations with extreme agendas that could pose a threat to the state or the citizenry. Their stated purpose is to maintain peace, but their charter authorizes them to arrest, detain, or even kill. Scary... Category:Escapes